dnbhlfandomcom-20200223-history
DNBHL Wiki
Welcome to the DNBHL Wiki Do Not Believe His Lies: The Unforgiving Riddle Only the Weak Give Up. It always seems impossible, until it's done! Puzzles #1 - #37: Solvers Guide Solvers Guide by Ecstatic Rudolph Puzzle #38 Seven months of work went into puzzle 37 before it was finally resolved on 14 March 2015. Puzzle 38 is currently unsolved and no tangible progress has yet been made despite extensive analysis of the text and image. It consists of an image containing 4 lines of Latin text. The Text PRIDIE KALENDAS IANVARIAS MMXV perfer et obdura dolor hic tibi proderit olim TERMINUS The Text in English One possible translation of the text: DECEMBER 31, 2015 s''uffer and endure'' s''omeday this pain will be useful to you'' THE END Text Analysis Expert Analysis An analysis of the text by Mariahttp://www.allexperts.com/user.cgi?m=6&catID=2145&expID=23222&qID=5073724, an expert in Latin language and literature: '' Here’s the correct translation for “Perfer et obdura! Dolor hic tibi proderit olim” which is a quotation from Ovid, Amores, Book III, Poem 11, line 7: “Suffer and endure! Someday this pain will be useful to you” As for the date “PRIDIE KALENDAS IANVARIAS MMXV”, it corresponds to “DECEMBER 31, 2015” (literally “On the day before the Kalends of January”, i.e. December 31, because the Roman Kalends/Calends of January were the first day of the month and then the day before the Kalends of January is December 31). With regard to the date and the word TERMINUS (meaning “THE END”) written in uppercase, it wants to denote the beginning and the end of this puzzle. Lastly, please note that both "IANVARIAS" and "TERMINUS" should have been written with the capital letter V, and then they should have been “IANVARIAS" and "TERMINVS”, since Latin used only the V when something was written in uppercase. In fact, in the early times the Latin alphabet did not distinguish between the vowel and consonant sound of U, but used the letter V with a double value, whereas later the Romans used the small letter “u” for the vowel sound of the V, and the small letter “v” for the consonant sound. In short, in the early times Latin used only the capital letters and thus V for the vowel and consonant sound, but later the small letters were introduced and then "V" continued to be capital letter, while "u" was small letter for the same sound. To conclude, as I've already said, both "IANVARIAS" and "TERMINUS” should have been written with the capital letter V, and then they should have been “ IANVARIAS" and "TERMINVS”, since Latin used only the V when something was written in uppercase. In modern times however we usually write U /u instead of V /v (see IANUARIAS and TERMINUS) and thus this could be the reason why in the puzzle someone wrote TERMINUS instead of TERMINVS.' Translation of words * Perfer '''(2nd person singular, present imperative of PERFERO) = '''Suffer * et '''= '''and * obdura '''( 2nd person singular, present imperative of OBDURO) = '''endure * Dolor '''(nominative case, 3rd declension) = '''pain * hic '''(nominative masculine, demonstrative pronoun agreeing with DOLOR) = '''this * tibi '''(dative case of the 2nd person singular pronoun TU) = '''to you * proderit '''(3rd person singular, future of the verb PROSUM) = '''will be useful * olim '''(adverb) = '''someday The Roman Date '"PRIDIE KALENDAS IANVARIAS MMXV" The Fasti Theory Fasti is a series of poems/works by Ovid themed after the calendar and the events that occurs during a year. The first chapter is named "KALENDAS IANVARIAS" meaning the start of January. This ties in to the Roman Date which means could mean "on the verge of January 1st", "the day before January 1st" or similarly. While KALENDAS IANVARIAS is the first chapter of the first bookhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fasti_(poem)#January_.28Book_1.29 List of Probable Dates * 2015-12-31 * 2014-12-31 * 1263-1-7 * 2015-2-23 * 2015-2-28 * 2015-1-13 * 2016-1-13 * 1262-12-31 The Youtube Riddle URL: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=krX4cbaTriM A Riddle video posted in January 1st. 2015 was found on YouTube. The video is called Riddle 001 for 01/01/2015 and was created by thedailyriddle. This video was initially considered a plausible lead for a multitude of reasons. But no solid leads has been found as of yet. The riddle in the video is: I can climb incredibly high but only drop so low. It all depends on how fast the little ones go. The answer seem to be "The temperature" or "Heat". The little ones is a reference to atoms who will stop moving at absolute zero(~-270*C), but the sun can reach thousands of degrees even on the surface. There are a few discrepancies that reinforces the idea that it is a part of the game: * The channel name is thedailyriddle, yet there is only one video ever released. * The description sais the user will upload answers in the future(but didn't) * The channel had no subscribers and very few views(10-25 views, when it was initially found) * Checking the in-game XML the hidden hint for this puzzle reads "The Riddle continues tomorrow". Since PRIDIE means the day before 1.January. Tomorrow would be January 1st. * The music in the beginning sounds almost random or intentional unmusical. * There are visible patterns of dots/indents in the cardboard where the riddle was posted. * The glass in the first part of the video has an unidentified object in it. Ice? The notes in the music has been played is: D-E--F#----E--D--E-C#---- The Ovid Quote ''"perfer et obdura dolor hic tibi proderit olim"'' ... Terminus ''"TERMINUS"' ... Image Analysis The Dixel (image artefact) The Font The font has been identified as chalkduster. The image was recreated in Photoshop and revealed small differences: * a space had been inserted before the line 'perfer et obdura'. This may have been done deliberately to align it with the words below, or may have been accidentally copied when the text was copy-pasted. * The letters in the date text do not overlap. This was determined in shiiko's analysis to have been due to manual adjustments to the kerning (letter spacing). Numerical Analysis Extracting numbers from the text References Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse